mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Mining
Mining is the soul of Minecraft. McMMO improves that experience by increasing the effectiveness of mining with double drops as well as the traditional art of mining with TNT. Active Abilities Super Breaker Super Breaker, while activated (by right-clicking with a pickaxe in hand), allows you to instantly mine blocks (when there isn't any lag that is) for a period of time depending on your mining level. The duration of the skill starts at 2 seconds, increases by 1 second every 50 levels, up to 22 seconds at level 1000. Cool down time is 240 seconds by default unaffected by level. This ability also allows you to gain triple drops and effectively doubles the amount of extra drops, though it does do more damage to the pickaxe you are using. If the pickaxe breaks while this ability is being used, the player will suffer damage. Therefore a high durability pickaxe is recommended. Blast Mining Instead of using a pickaxe to break blocks, Blast Mining is done with TNT and''' Flint & Steel'. This ability is activated by crouching and lighting TNT with a Flint & Steel. The amount of drops gained from the explosion increases with your Mining level, as does the radius of the explosion. Damage taken by TNT lit with this ability is decreased, but not negated. Note that normally TNT drops 30% debris. Also, the blast radius of TNT increases at levels 250, 500, 750, and 1000. Passive Abilities Double Drops Each time you level up in mining you get a '''0.1%' chance of getting 2''' blocks with every mine of a block. For example, a level '''500 miner will have a 50% chance to get a double drop! Double drops work on all materials gathered fastest with a pickaxe (not sand, dirt, gravel etc). Experience Table These are the default values, which can be altered in the configuration file. Training Methods The Smooth Stone Generator Probably one of the easiest way to level up in this category is the Smooth Stone Generator and then have the stone pushing to you, then tape down left click or hold it down (ensure there is an empty space behind the smooth stone) then all you have to do is change picks as it goes. Convenient Inventory, which replaces your tool for you after it breaks with another from your inventory, is very useful. A nearby anvil could also be used to repair your tools and gain repair XP. Coal, Iron, & Redstone The fastest way to train this skill is through mining coal, redstone and iron. These occur frequently on the map, are quite fast to mine, and give a decent amount of Experience Points. It is best to mine with a Diamond Pick as it has the most durability, and is able to mine any block that can reward experience. It is also recommended to level up the Repair Skill along with Mining as it can greatly reduce the amount of materials used on tools. Netherrack Grinding Another method is to mine Netherrack with a high-end pickaxe. Although it does not give much experience, there are vast amounts of it in the Nether and it mines incredibly quickly with a decent pickaxe. You can also train repair by bringing five or so stone pickaxes and mine netherrack until each pick is almost destroyed, then go back and repair each one and continue. Of course, you could always bring an iron block and a supply of cobblestone with you. End Stone Grinding Yet another way is to tape down your mouse and W key in The End. This is somewhat risky as it is possible to fall off the sides, thus requiring the player to keep an eye at all times. End Stone gives you 150 XP each, resulting in a relatively fast levelling. A modification of this is to mine down into the end island and excavate layers in 2 block high segments (Mine out 2 blocks, leave one above/below, mine out 2 blocks, etc.). This eliminates the need to deal with endermen and the xp will level you up quickly even at high levels. Works best with an efficiency 3 or 4 pick at least, and will give you tons of material to build stuff if that's something you want. Obsidian Generator There is a glitch where a player can generate obsidian from redstone dust (1:1 transformation ratio). If there is a flowing water block next to the redstone dust, (Dig a block below the flowing water so it doesn't flood the redstone dust.) and lava falls onto the redstone dust, the redstone instantly turns into obsidian. Since you did not place the obsidian, it is considered a naturally generated block. You do not have to place a lava source block on the redstone for it to create obsidian. The best method to exploit this glitch is to make a long row of redstone and convert all of it to obsidian. Use Super Breaker while walking sideways to rack in the XP. Breaking nether portals also increases XP. Diamond Ore Glitch Another way to gain mining levels fast is to grab a Silk Touch pickaxe and then craft some pistons - the more you craft, the faster you will gain experience. Find an ore that gives a lot of experience when mined (ie. Diamond or Lapis Lazuli) and mine it with your Silk Touch pickaxe. Next, place the pistons side by side and connect all the pistons to a toggable redstone circuit. Place a maximum of 2 ores in front of the piston and then a random block (anything but obsidian, as it will prevent the ores from being pushed). Toggle your circuit and mine the ores with the Silk Touch pickaxe. As your Double Drop Chance ability can proc, you will slowly gain more of your chosen ore, which can be used to quicken the process. This is not a cheat as it simply takes advantage of the mcmmo mining skill. Note1: For some reason, the glitch only works for the two first ores in a row, granted they have a block after them. If a player places only the ore and nothing else, the block won't get glitched. If 2 ores of choice is placed, only the first ore will be glitched, as the last ore doesn't have anything behind it. Lastly, experience is not gained from the 3rd block placed, no matter if a random block is placed behind it. Because of this, the most effective use of this method is to have a long line of pistons. At first, the player will not have enough ore to use all the installed pistons, but with time, a long row of ore can be produced and the experience gain increased. Note2: What is mentioned in Note1 is only true occasionally. Apparently, the circuit used has influence on the glitch. For example, pistons powered by redstone repeater charged blocks, will not trigger the glitch. Note3: Note2 is wrong. This does work with a repeater charged block. Please note : doing this on servers may resault in a ban to your account. -- Edited by Tolle44 (talk) 14:43, August 20, Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering